Yu-gi-oh: Generation of the Duelist
by Silvernote16
Summary: At a young age Atem and his brother are seperated. 10 years later, Atem is a professional Duelist and invites his brother Yugi to come live with him in Domino city. With Atem now reconnected with his brother a dark force is rises within the city. With a single goal it looks to end the new generation duelist. Can Atem and Yugi fight back against this great power?
1. Chapter 1

This is a different world where Yugi and Atem are brothers and were seperated when they were young. Yugi lived out in the country side of Domino city while Atem lived in the city. Both of them use decks of cards i though up of for fun.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh  
Generation of the Duelist

Domino city roared with people, cars, and train howling throughout the city. Little Yugi walked through the city. with only his backpack full of essential for a two days stay in the city and his dueldisk with his deck inside. Yugi having lived only three years in the city finds it still fasinating seeing all the technology.

"Woah they're different type of Dueldisk models." Yugi watching the Tv in the electronic store. "I hope maybe big brother Atem can get me one? but this city is so big and can't find the street he told me to meet him at."

Yugi pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and reading it:

Dear Yugi,

I am done with my Duel Academy traning and soon will debut as a pro duelist. I have gotten permission from mom and dad to have you live with me as i am now able to suppoort myself and you living with me. Inside the package with this letter is your two tickets for the bus to bring you to the city and a new card for your deck. Lets meet up on clocktower park around 3'o clock and prepare for your new life as a pro-duelist in training.

From your brother, Atem

_i was able to use the ticket to get to the city but i missed the second bus that took me to the clocktower park_, Yugi thought to himself._ I am the worse at directions._

"Hey At...em? HEy guys does he seem different to you" a male voice appeared behind Yugi. turning around he see's two guy and female. "I swear this is Atem but he's sooo short?" the blonde one spoke to him.

"Joey thats not Atem i think this may be his little brother he told us about that one time" the other male explained to him. "Hello little guy we ain't gotta hurt you"

"Tristan, Why you gotta say it that way? now he might think we're going to hurt him"Joey now speaking to Tristan. Joey and Tristan begin to have a back and forth arguement while the girls walked over to a confused Yugi.

"Hello" the girl sounded sweet speeking to him. "Are you Atem's little brother?" Yugi unable to speak to her nods his head. "We're some of Atem's friends. I'm Tea and those two are Joey and Tristan." He stares at her unable to speak as he has no experience talking to cute girls. "Are you Lost?"

Yugi still mute presents her with the piece of paper of the location he was suppose to meet Atem.

"Oh Clocktower park? You know what come with us we'll take you there" Tea smiling at yugi. "you two stop arguing and lets go meet up with Atem."

Joey and Tristan now about to launch fist at each other come to a stop and in unison say"Were not arguing"

Meanwhilewith Atem-

Atem sat on a bench waiting for his brother infront of the clocktower thats built in the center of the park. _Yugi probably got lost or something_, Atem sa in silence hoping his little brother was alright. His thoughts dissappeared from the music from his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Atem this is Joey." the voice he heard come from his bes friend.

"Oh hey Joey is there anything you need?" Atem asked him.

"Yeah we got your brother and we're helping him to meet you" Joey said.

"Really? So he did get lost" Atem sounded dissappointed thinking he was right.

"Yeah but we'll be there in 20 minutes" Joey assured him that they'll bring his little brother.

"Okey i'll wait here infront of te clocktower." Atem told joey follewed by a farwell.

"That mighty interesting Atem has a little brother?" a sinister voice poped from behind Atem. "we should make note of this."

Atem turning to face the voice see's a tall male hiding his face behing a hood robe. "My name is Ryu and i'm taking you out."

"What? Why?" Atem feeling an nease feeling from the man.

"My master wants all new pro-duelist taken out before the big competition." Ryu spoke to him. "thats why i will now duel you and take your deck so you won't be able to duel."

"What make you think you can take me out?" Atem knowing well he is one of the best duellist around.

"first i activate this card" Ryu held up a card and placing on his duel disk. the card immidiately glowed red with an eavil aura sorrounding Ryu and smmoned a red circle sorrouning both of them. "Anyone caught inside the circle can't leave until a winnder has been declared." Ryu started to laugh.

"Well if it only needs a winner then i'll give it one." Atem putting on his duel disk and placing his deck inside it. "Lets Duel"

"Just so you know this little card i placed around us will wipe the losers card into blank cards." Ryu said laughing

"What it can do that? What king of card is that?" Atem scared about the consequence if he loses.

"I'll never tell just know my master really wants you gone from the dueling world" Ryu and pinting at him. "I challenged you so that means you go first" Ryu pointing at Atem.

"Fine then i draw my first card." Atem drawing his card smile's, _This is my first duel as a pro-duelist and it's against a guy whose trying to retire me already._" First i summon my favorite card Duel Warrior Magician (atk 1700 def 1500 4-star)" from the floor a young red magician wearing a mixture of warrior and magician armor flies up and placed himself infron of Atem," and his ability allows me to change him from either a spellcaster or a warrior once per turn. now Magician change into a warrior type." The Magician staff taking the form of a sword points it at Ryu. "to end my turn i place two cards down."

"Rather interesting i hear you love warriors and magicians." Ryu laughed as he drew his card. "I go first and i place one moster face down in defense and one card faced down to end my turn."

"so now its my turn and i draw." Atem staring at his two monster card and one trap in his hand. "Perfect" he smiled "I activate my face down spell card Warriors Faith. when i have a warrior in attack mode i can destroy one card on the oppenents field." Ryu's face down m onster gets blasted by Atem's spell card. "Now i active Duel Warrior Magician ability to turn him into a spellcaster to chain it with my trap card Magician code, If i have one spellcaster on the field i can trade it with another spellcaster in my hand. Now i special summon The Great White Magician(atk 2400 def 2000 6-star)." DW Magician dissappears and his place is taken by a rather old magician in white robes with a long oak staff and a pointed hat covering his eyes. "Attack him directly Great White Magician" The Magician lunged itself towards Ryu using its staff to shoot white lighting attacks.

"Too Bad" Ryu now activating a card on his field." I activate Fatal Rebirth" as the card flips up a chain appears going from the cards and diving into Ryu's graveyard and pulling up a bomb looking monster. "This card brings back a monster that was destroyed this turn in attack mode and take the hit without me taking any battle damage." The bomb hit by the lighting explodes. the bombs fragments lifting up in the air leaves Atem in shock.

"What is this?" Atem staring at the bomb fragments getting closer to him.

Ryu letting out a big insane laugh begins to explain," You destroyed my Bomb A-B (Atk-0 Def -0 2-star) and if its destroyed by battle in either attack or defense mode it ability activates. after being destroyed the next turn he delivers damaged equal to the monster that destroyed it by its star level times 300. Next turn you'll lose 1800 life points"

"What?" Atem surprised by the trap his opponent set on him. "I see well i end my trn by placing one card face down."

"Good now my turn" Ryu drew his card, "I summon to the field one Black Hole Bomb (atk 900 def 2000 3-star) and i play the spell card Bombs Away. With this i can double the damage a bomb monster effect will cause next turn." Ryu laughing insanely as the bomb fragment around Atem grew bigger in size. "That 3600 life points now"

"I see you think this is all it takes to take me out well too bad now its my turn to turn this around" Atem smirking at his opponent. "I activae my card Last Temple Sactuary its a quick spell card that acivates only if its my opponents turn and i have a spellcaster on the field. Its ability gives me the power to negate one effect on the field like this bomb fragment begone." The fragment immidiately turn to dust as the effect was canceled.

"You sure are the clever one" Ryu applauding his opponent, "I hear you graduated as 1st student next to the other top rookie with Kaiba being the second. Forget that now i acivae black hole bombs ability. i can send one card from my hand and my deck straight to the graveyard." ryu looking at his hand and his deck carefully chooses his cards and places them iin the graveyard."With that i end my turn."

"Well i'll propably end this duel this turn i activate the Magician Reverse Act effect. By sacrificing one Spellcaster i can special summon montsers from my hand as long as they don't go over the spelcaster's star level. I summon Duel Warrior Magician (4-star) and his friend D.W. Magician Lady (atk1000 def 1000 2-star)" The girl magician in similiar clothing appeared beside DW Magician. "With both of them on the field i now normal summon Arc-Rai Knight(atk 1400 def 900 4-star)" Atem's monster all staring down at Ryu had a certain Aura emmiting from their nison on the field. "Arc-Rai Knight is a normal monster with no special ability so i can equip this card to him Saving Sword of Sanction." Arc-Rai now wielding a new glowing broadswords.

"Thats cute but what can you do now with that" Ryu wondering of Atem's strategy.

"With this sword he has the ability to attack you and you cannot activate a spel or trap during this battel phase" Atem now commanding his knight to attack Black Hole Bomb.

"Say what?" Ryu now seeing his monster in danger, "But wait i have an ace up my sleeve" Arc-Rai Knight comes close to the Bomb monster and is blown to bits instantaneaously.

"What happened?" Atem looking for an answer to his monsters dissappearance in the smoke.

"My monster in the graveyard happened" Ryu showing Atem a monster he send to the graveyard earlier, Disposable bomb man. "This monster ability activate if he was send from my hand to the graveyard by a card effect and he negatesan attack then destroys a monster that attacks a fellow Bomb monster."

Atem resuming his turn, "I see well i now attack with my DW magician since its a one time us card." DW magician now going in for the attackis succesful with destroying Black hole bomb Ryu counter goes down from 4000 to 3200 LP. "following his attack DW magician girl attack him directly." The female magician cast a spell to attack with a purple lighting attack straight at Ryu.

Ryu flinches as the lightining comes in contact with the attack to his life points. The counter on his duel disk decreases down 2200LP. "I see i am down to almost half my life points. I activate black hole's ability if i lost life points this turn he was send to the graveyard i can summon a monster with atk points equal to the amount of life points i lost. I summon you now A-Bomb Enforcer (atk 2200 def 2200 6-star)." a towering monster in the shape of a battery with a big counter in its side erupted from the ground behind Ryu. "This Monster increases its attack by howmany life points i have lost throughout this duel and that gives it a big 4400 attak power."

Atem stares at the colosal monster infrom of him calms himself down. "This is not good. I end my turn with a facedown."

"Now its my turn and i play my A-Bomb Legion Spell card that allows me to banish two monster on you field as long as i pay 2000 life points." Both Atem's monster are blown to bits as the card acivates."with this empty field i now use my big bomb monster to attack you directly." the giant bomb leans forward towards Atem to attack him.

"Before you do that i activate my card Magician call." Atem activates his trap card. "I win since this card deals 1000 LIfe point to the opponent the moment they call for a direct attack." The card explodes as it activates leaving behind a dust like sustance that floats towards Ryu causing his LP counter to reach 0 ending the duel.

"What nooooo! This can't be happening...I can't lose" Ryu freaks out as the field clears up with the duel being ended by Atem's trap card.

"I am in dead lucky to had placed that card down" Atem positively thinking he made a saving move with the face down yet he noticed the red circle still sorrounding them even though the duel has ended. "What is this still dong here?"

As he spoke his words the cicle now phasing from red too a dark purple shrunk in size and placed itself aroud Ryu alone within its perimeter. "Nooo nooo Not my cards" The cricle let out a bright pillar of light engulfing Ryu inside of it. Atem stood watching him yell as if he was being punished inside. The light dulled and dissappeared leaving behind only Ryu falling down with his cards in his hands. Atem approached Ryu whose eyes were now white and spotted his cards were now blank. _The pictures on his cards are gone?_, Atem analyzed the man, _Is he dead? no he stilll alive just in shock. _

Atem called for an ambulance to pick Ryu shortly he heard a familar voice. "Atem Buddy Where you been?"

"Joey Hey" atem watched as his blonde friend approached him with Yugi next to him running. "Yugi your finally here" Yugi ran towards his big brother and jumping into his arms.

"Big brother how long its been since i saw you" Yugi cried

"It has been too long" Atem hugged him back "Now that your here everything is going to be fine and better."

"What happened here?" Joey asked as the ambulance arrived to pick up Ryu.

"He challenged me to a duel with a weird card and when we were done he collapsed" Atem explained, "they don't know what or why he collapse since he was healthy at the beginning of the duel."

Joey seeing his friend troubled placed on hand on his shoulder and gave him a thumbs up with a smile," Anyway don't let that get you down let go. Tea and Tristan went ot reserve us a seats at a restaurant"

"Your right Joey come on Yugi. We got a lot to catch up on" Atem smiling at his brother clearing his face from the tears.

"Okay" Yugi smiled back at him. "I can't wait to show you my new deck i build before i came here"

"Well i can't wait to see it" Atem held his brother hand as they began to walk towards the restaurant.


	2. OC card list

Atems deck

* * *

-Duel Warrior Magician Atk 1700 Def 1500 4-star spellcaster-Dark  
Effect:once per turn, this card can change from a spellcaster to a warrior or warrior t spellcaster.

-The Great White Magician Atk 2400 Def 2000 6-star Spellcaster-Light

-Duel Warrior Magician Girl Atk 1000 Def 1000 2-star Spellcaster-Dark

-Arc-Rai Knight Atk 1400 Def 900 4-star Warrior-Dark

-Warrior Faith Spell card  
Effect: IF you control a level 4 warrior on the field, target one card your opponent controls and destroy it.

-Magician Code Trapcard  
Effect: When you control a spellcaster on your side of the field select it and one spellcaster card in your hand. special summon the spellcaster in your hand to the field and return the spellcaster on the field to your hand.

-Last Temple Sanctuary Quick-spell card  
Effect: if you control one spellcaster on the field, negate one effect on the field or graveyard that have an effect that deals damage to your life points.

-Magician Reverse Act Spell Card  
Effect:Select one monster on your field and tribute it to special summon as many monster as you can, as long as the sum of the star level does not go over the tributed mosnters star level.

-Saving Sword of Sanction Equip-Spell Card  
Effect: This card can only be Equiped to a normal monster. If the equippped monster attacks an opponent monster, the opponent cannot activate a spell trap or Trap card during the battle phase.

-Magician Call Trap Card  
Effect: Deliver 1000 points of damage to you oppenent if at the start of his battle phase you control no monsters.

Ryu's Bombers Deck

* * *

Fatal Rebirth Trap Card  
Effect: When a monster is destroyed this turn, special summons that monster on to your field. this turn you take no battle damage.

Bomb A-B Atk-0 def-0 2-star Rock-dark  
Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle, next turn the opponent loses x300 life points times the attacking monsters own star level.

Black Hole Bomb atk 900 def 2000 3-star Rock-dark  
Effect: When in defense position, you can send one card from both your hand and deck to the graveyard. When this monster is destroyed by battle, you can special summon one monster with atk points equal to the life point you lost this turn.

Bombs Away trap Card  
Effect: double the damage being inflicted when a "Bomb" monster effect is active.

Disposable bomb man Atk-100 Def-1500 2-star Rock-Dark  
Effect: If this card is send from the deck to the graveyard due to a monsters effect it gain the following ability.  
-This card can negate and destroy one opponent monster attack and negate it.  
-This card can be removed from play and you can draw 2 cards

A-Bomb enforcer atk 2200 def 2200 6-star Rock-Dark  
Effect: This monster's attack is increased by the amount of life points lost during the duel.

A-Bomb Legion Spell card  
Effect: By paying 2000 life points, banish two monster on you opponents field. this card can only be activated when you have one monser on the field.


	3. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh :Generation of the Duelist  
Chapter 2 The inner beast

Atem and his little brother walked down the corridor. Atem instructed Yugi how his room should be cleaned up and organized. Yugi feeling glad as he was now reunited with his big brother. Now infront of the door to Atem's apartment, yugi was excited for his new life in the city.

"Welcome Yugi to our new lives together" Atem welcomed Yugi into his home. Opening the dor Yugi saw his the apartment was bigger than he imagined.

"This is our home" Yugi running into the living room and sitting on the couch with the big Tv hanging from the wall. Finding the remote he immidiately turned it on and was surprised as the channel he was watching was the Dueling Network show. "Wow we can watch all of the pro duels happening around the world."

"Yes we can and remember if theres anything you need, don't be afraid to ask me for it." Atem feeling proud to be able to provide for his little brother."

"Well i was wondering something when we were at the restaurant" Yugi said nervously while putting his head down trying not to make eye contact with his big brother.

"Yes what is it?" Atem trouble by his borthers tone of voice.

"I was wondering if its just my imagination but..." Yugi trailed off."Is it possible you and Tea are going out?"

Atem's face shot red when hearing Tea's name. "Wah uhmm ...yes ...well you see thats a little complicated. uhmm no one knows that we are." Atem was now smiling but was awkwardly trying to lead their conversation to another subject.

Before they knew it they were both tred from talking about what they both experienced while they were apart. Yugi fell asleep first and carried to bed by Atem. _That little brat could see me and Tea together even though we try to keep it a secret from Joey and Tristan, _Atem surprised by Yugi's observation skills. _Someday he will be a great duelist like me_. Looking down he spots Yugi's card. shuffling through them he spots the Neon Beast Gecko, a card Atem gave Yugi for his 5th birthday._ Maybe he will be a better duelist than me. _He thought chuckling to himself as he walked to his own bed.

Next day-  
The brothers were awaken by a knock at the door. Atem easily awoken by the knock was the first to answer it. Opening the door was his secret girlfriend Tea, in her usual red tank top with ehr yellow jacket and her black skirt. Atem surprised to see her was embarresed as he still had his bedhair up.

"Tea? What are you doing here?" Atem splattered while blushing.

"Well i was told to be here early to hang out with you" Tea looking away trying to avoid her boyfriends hair style.

"Who told you to be here?" Atem confused and thought about it clearly. With a sudden realization he learned who it was, "Was it Yugi?"

"Yup. at the restaurant i showed him how to use the cell phone you gave him and gave him my number." Tea explained. "He told me that you wanted the three of us to hang out together today."

That little brat, Atem feeling happy and upset at the same time. "Okay please come in i'll get him and myself ready."

Tea took a seat in the living room and Atem prepared himself and Yugi to go out for the day. Both brther being teased were convinced by tea to dress to look like twins by wearing a black shirt with blue jacke and pants. Yugi however didn't own a pair of black boots wore his regular shoes.

"Awww look at you two." Tea laughed seeing the brothers do look alike. "Yugi you look like a younger Atem, This is so cute" Tea taking her phone out took a picture of the brothers.

"Okay lets go" Atem embarrased by his little brother and Tea was feeling a bit frustrated. "Where are we going today anyways?"

"Well i thought we could go to the park and see if maybe we can have a duel big bro." Yugi also being a little embarresed for setting his brother up with a day with Tea.

"Sure i would love to see you two duel" Tea responded to Yugi's idea.

"Alright then lets go." Atem agreed to his request.

The three left the apartment and walked towards the elevator. In the other end of the hall way stood two men in hoods.

"Lets see that's Atem he took out Ryu yesterday." The tall hooded man spoke.

"Okay. The plan was to kidnap his little brother but the girl can also be an option." the shorter round hooded figure spoke.

"Lets follow them for now and wait for a chance to attack." The tall one ended their conversation.

At The park-

Yugi and Atem assumed their position to begin their duel. "Okay Yugi i won't hold back. Since i am a pro i cannot be allowed to show no weakness even to my own brother."

"That okay ill give it my best too" Yugi excited to duel his brother was set to win.

As Atem drew his first card, a cell phone ringing could be heard coming from Atem's phone. "Wait up Yugi. Let me take this" yugi put down his arms watch Atem speak on the phone.

"Yes"..."I see" "Well you see i'm spending the day with my little brother." ..."Okay i'll be right there"

"Who was that Atem" Tea asked him.

"Thats the Duel committee. They want me to help them out to set up a duel date with Kaiba. He won anough duels to challenge me to be the contender to enter the Slifer tournament."

"But you were suppose to spent the day with us" Tea feeling angry from the sudden situation.

"I'm sorry can you take care of yugi for me while i go sort out this business." Atem feeling guilt for letting Yugi's big day be ruined.

"Its okay i understand" Yugi walked to Atem. "You go to the meeting."

"Don't worry Yugi i bet we can find something to do while we wai for Atem to come back" Tea said looking at Yugi. "Lets not let this ruin our day. Atem g and hurry back we'll wai for you."

"Thanks and ill be back as son as i can" Atem began to run to the Duel tower. Tea and Yugi waved to him.

"So little yugi what do yo want to do for now" Tea asked Yugi.

"I don't know. I am kinda hungry" Yugi heard his stomache growl.

"Lets go eat" Tea held his hand

"What are you doing?" Yugi letting go of Tea's hand.

"What? oh i guess your not used to holding a girls hand" Tea teased yugi."Sorry but its a habit of mine. I work with little kids and i'm always holding one of their hands."

"Oh okay" Yugi listened to her, "But i'm not a little kids. I'm 13 years old." Yugi began to walk next to her avoiding her hand.

"I see so you and Atem are four years apart." Tea sounding like she was impressed.

"I got a question for you Tea," Yugi having the same face he had with Atem the day before. "

"YEs, What is it?" Tea ready to answer his question.

"How did ou and my brother meet and began to date?" Yugi smiling as his brother avoided the question before.

"Oh that it was almost a year ago. On my birthday, We didn't know each other then. Atem was friends with Joey and Tristan from the duel academy and Joey was my friend from childhood. Joey invited Atem to my birthday party and that how we met. We started to date three months later." Tea tried to remember if it was her or Atem's idea to date.

"I see, so why keep it a secret" Yugi asked.

Tea smiled a little at Yugi being so interested in Atem's love life. "Well Joey and Tristan aren't ladies men and Atem think he would be targeted by their pranks if they found out he had girlfriend and they don't. To joey and Tristan having a girlfriend is a big thing."

Yugi laughed hearing Atem's ridicoulous reason to hide a secret. "My brother is weird like that."

"Let me ask you something Yugi" Tea returned to yugi. "You ove your brother a lot righ?"

"Yeah i do." Yugi smiled looking at his dueldisk Atem gave him at the restaurant. "Hes always there for me and whenever i was in trouble he helped me out."

"Well thats too bad to see him not being here," a dark sinister voice could be heard coming from behind them. The two hooded figures stood with the sun behind them making it hard to see their faces under the hood.

"Who are you?" Tea asked.

"We are the chosen one to bring an end to the duelist of this generation and rise to power to great a utopia with us on top." the tall one spoke.

the short round one continued," Our mission is to target the best and remove them from the game."

"Our target is Atem but it seems he is not here" The tall one took a couple of steps towards them. "But you two seem like the kind of people he cares about and we need some hostages to achieve our goal."

Yugi stepping infront of Tea, No i won't allow you two to harm her." Yugi yelled at them.

"This little kid thinks he can take us on. That so cute." the short one laughed at his bravery.

"Listen we got a tight schedule to keep up with so we're just going to take the girl." The tall one spoke to yug still coming towards them.

Yugi panicking knewing he had to be a big man and take care of Tea for his brother. The tall one stopped in his track as he saw Yugi's duel disk.

"Say i'll make you a deal." The tall one began to talk. The short one at an incredible speed ran past yugi and grabbed Tea. Yugi surprised at his failure to keep tea safe was followed by a sound of the duel disk locking up on the tall ones arm. "Lets have a duel. If i win ill keept the girl as a hostage for your brother but you win we leave."

Tea struggle to try to escape the short ones grasps. "Yugi don't do it run and get Atem."

"No i can do this" yugi yelled back at her. "I can do this i know i can" He raised his arm and set his deck in place. "My brother always there for me and now im going to be there for him"

"I see you do look like your brother" the tall man observed at yugi's looks matched Atems. Removing his hood he resembled a lot like a mime with multiple piercing across his face. "My name is Gin and i'm the prophet of the dragon age deck."

"Lets begin this Duel" Yugi and Gin yelled. Gin going first drew his first card. "I will start us off by summoning Dragon Arca-tech Slimon (atk 1700 def 1700) in attack mode. and play two cards faced down. your turn little brat"

"I draw" yugi began his first turn. _This is crazy im having a duel wih this unfinished deck_, Yugi panicked knowing he already messed up by accepting this duel. How am i supposed to explain to my brother i let them take Tea. Looking at his cards he heard a strange sounds coming from his card, Neon Beast Gecko. What are you speaking to me?, he asked it inside his head. the card simply made a small cry.

"What is this?" yugi asked himself looking and hearing his monster talk to him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh :Generation of the Duelist  
Chapter 3 The inner beast part 2

(Preview)

Yugi stared at his Neon Beast Gecko. The little bluelizard stared and blinked it's yellow eye ball at him. _This can't be happening_, Yugi talked to himself.

"Hey Kid hurry up" Gin yelled at him for taking his time. Yugi looking at his hand filled with spells and one monster card.

Kuri Kuri, The Gecko spoke to him.

"You want me to play you", Yugi spoke softly to himself. The Gecko nodded inside the card. _This is Crazy, _He said to himself and layed the card down. "I play my Neon Beast Gecko (atk 1500 def 1500 4 star beast-type) in attack mode"

The Gecko came out of his card bouncing around and stared angrily at his opponent before realizing its opponent is a dragon monster. the dragon growls at the lizard casing it to retreat behind yugi.

"What kind of joke is this?" Gin laughed."Your monster is scared of mine. That's a god trick where did you learn that? Grade school"

"Its okay. Just try your best out there" Yugi spoke to Gecko. Gecko moved back to his place and assumed his fighting stance. "I play two facedown cards and end my turn"

Gin drawing his card looked at Yugi with a grin."Well since your lizard hates my dragon I'll just sacrifice it for this other dragon" The dragon dissappears from the field, "Now i summons my Dragon Ultra-Tech Yanjeel (atk 2400 def 500 5 star machine-type) and i attack your Neon Beast Gecko"

The dragon lets out a giant fireball from its mouth and burst through the field towards Gecko.

"I activate my quickspell card, The Trumpet sound off" Yugi flipping his spell card up. "It activates if a Neon Beast is targeted by an attack. It allows me to summon another Neon Beast from my deck whose star level equals the number of stars my Gecko has."

Gecko lets out a sigh and looks at his master with confidence in his ability. "i summons Neon Beast Gordon (atk 1900 def 100 4 star beast-type) A giant dark blue bear with pitch black eyes appears towering over Gecko. The bear roars as star shaped marks appear across its body. "His special ability activates to negates your attack if i have its friend Gecko on the field. you cannot attack any Neon Beast as long as he is on the field."

Gecko approaches Gordon and hugs his leg only to be kicked off by Gordon. Gecko kuri's at him for pushing him. Gordon ignores him and looks at the dragon and waits for his chance to attack. Gecko turning towards Yugi complains about Gordon.

"ITs okay maybe he just want to focus on the duel" Yugi talks to Gecko. Gecko scratches his head and gives him a Kuri to turn around to continue the duel.

"This is ridiculous" Gin annoyed by staring at yugi's monster "I end my turn with another face down."

* * *

This is a preview for chapter 3


End file.
